Stay Away
by Valie
Summary: Um...just read it.But a warning:it contains incest.Oh and you get a chance to figure out who the poem is talking about.Good luck.
1. Default Chapter

Stay Away  
  
I saw the hands that reached out to grab me  
I tried to dart them but they were too fast  
'Stay away from me,'my mind screams  
But that's all I can do  
  
I hate these nights when I'm alone with him  
How can he do this to his own child?  
He knows I'm defenseless against him  
Shimatta!If only I could tell someone  
  
But who would believe me?  
No one!  
He's to high on a pedstal for them to realize it  
I wish my mother was still here  
  
I'm too young for him to do this to me  
It hurts whenever he enters me   
I train to be stronger than him  
I'm getting there though  
  
He wouldn't do this to me forever  
I must fight back the tears of pain  
I can't show him any weakness  
He has so many other women who want to do him  
  
Why doesn't he go to one of them when he's horny  
Maybe because I'm easier and quicker to get to  
He has robbed me of so many things  
My childhood,my innocence,everything...  
  
He has now begun to take advantage of femimine curves  
'Ow!'  
That's all I can think as I hold back the tears  
One day he will pay  
  
I feel the stickyness inside of me  
He's finally done  
I hope he will go back to his own bed  
Instead he lays there trying to kiss me  
  
I refuse but he finally catches my mouth with his  
Now I feel the tears roll down my face as he forces his tongue into my mouth  
He gropes my body one last time before he finally falls asleep  
'I hate him!'my mind screams over and over  
  
I'm going to slip out of this bed and take a shower  
The hot water runs over my aching body  
I pray for the day when I'm stronger than him  
The day when I meet a strong man to get me away from all of this  
  
One day people will see the real side of my father  
'One day',it echoes over and over in my head  
I think this as I finally breakdown in tears  
...One day...  
  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Interesting little thing isn't it?This poem has incest written all over it doesn't it?Now I know you're  
probably wondering 'who is this poem talking about?' Well I've decided to let you smart people figure  
it out.I threw hints in the poem,it should be easy to figure out.I'll give the answer in my next DBZ   
story or poem.So don't forget my name!!~Valie 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Stay Away (part 2)  
  
Oh no where is Pan?I think  
Suddenly it hits me  
"She's with dad!,"I say out loud  
  
I race as fast as I can to his house  
Loudly cursing out Gohan for taking his time  
I reach the house in time to catch him making a bad move  
  
He was bathing her!  
I grabbed my daughter away from him  
No way is he going to do it to her  
  
That's how it started with me  
He used to bathe me alot  
Putting his hands where they didn't belong...  
  
It wasn't long before he began to play 'innocent' games with me  
He used to pick me up and run his hand over my chest  
It happened for along time  
  
It stopped when I was about 10...  
That was when mom died...  
After that he began watching me dress  
  
At the time I was oblivious   
To the fact that he was looking at my developing body  
I was so ignorant...  
  
He finally made a move a few weeks after the Cell games  
I was taking a bath when he came in one day  
I didn't know what he was going to do  
  
He seemed mad about something...  
He took off his clothes and stepped into the tub with me  
I was so confused that I didn't notice him caressing me...  
  
I shudder at the thought of it still...  
I remember snapping out of it and trying to get away  
But I was weaker than him  
  
He easily caught me and forced himself on me  
I tried to get away but couldn't  
He groped me roughly as if I were just another one of his women  
  
I screamed to no avail  
He simply began to kiss me to muffle the screams  
He touched me between the legs  
  
Then suddenly he entered me taking me by complete surprise  
I screamed as he butchered my virginity  
But that scream was also muffled by a kiss  
  
I cried as he kept on the brutality...  
When he finished   
He simply dressed and walked away as if nothing had happened  
  
He left me crying as I looked down at the blood from my lost innocence  
I couldn't move for what felt like hours  
I somehow managed to get back into the tub...  
  
That was just a taste of the torture that I had to withstand in silence  
He hasn't touched me since the Martial Arts torunament  
I guess he finally realized that I was stronger...  
  
But I guess his sick mind sees Pan as a new chance...  
Over my dead body!  
There is no way he will abuse her the way abused me...  
  
No goddamn way...  
I walk away holding my little girl  
Wondering what she will happen to her when she grows up...  
***************************************************************************  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I need to know! So review! There might be a third part coming up... 


	3. Chapter 3

Stay Away (part 3)  
  
My mom would kill me if she ever knew  
About the relationship between me and Marron  
The love we shared and the secrets we keep  
  
She wants me to marry a rich man one day  
But I can't deny my love   
It's all Trunk's fault...  
  
I haven't been the same since I was 16  
That was when it happened  
It haunts my subconscience to this day...  
  
I was talking to my friend over the phone   
When he began to give me a cold stare  
I knew something was going to happen so I hung the phone up  
  
I didn't know what he was going to do  
I remember he looked mad as all hell...  
He told me to take off my clothes  
  
I refused but he slapped me  
I try to retaliate but couldn't  
He knocked me to the floor and pinned me there  
  
He quickly stripped me of my clothes before I could recover  
He covered my mouth with one hand as the other felt me up  
I try to fight him away but I couldn't find the strength  
  
He forced himself into me and my head swam with pain  
I screamed and he simply smiled a cold and menacing smile  
Then with ease he leaned forward and whispered four terrifrying words...  
  
'Who would believe it?'  
I gasped as he began to make violent thrusts into me  
I felt so dirty that I swore off men at that moment  
  
When he finished he walked away like nothing had happened  
I remembering staring into space until I finally let everything sink in  
That's when I changed and after awhile me and Marron hooked up  
  
I've been so happy with her   
I know I should tell my parents  
I'm just worried about what dad would do  
  
My main concern was more my mother who might want to disown me...(maybe not)  
And it's sad to think about how my mom will never have grandchildren  
Of course I could always adopt...  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: If you want to flame me go right on, I don't care. Just review and step slowly away from my  
story...  
Oh and I think this screams a fourth part! Should I do it? 0:) 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Stay Away (part 4)  
  
My name is Jackie  
I'm the adopted daughter of Pan and Marron  
I love my parents to death  
  
I'm fully aware of my family's dark history  
It's sick to know that people I know would do what they did  
But everybody has their secrets...  
  
...Even myself...  
Nobody knows or suspects my secrets  
I keep them hidden but maybe writing this will put my mind at ease  
  
I don't know if one of my secrets is a result   
Of growing up with lesbian parents  
Or something I inherited from my biological parents  
  
But I had fallen in love with a girl  
She was two years older then me  
But that's only one of my secrets  
  
She pretended to like me  
But I should've known better...  
She was Trunk's daughter  
  
I'm still angry at myself for falling for her trick  
She used me for nothing more than her own sick reason  
And I sadly fell for it...  
  
I was over at her house one day  
Her father was at work and her mother was busy  
So that left me and her alone  
  
She told me she wanted to get something in her room  
She asked me to follow her  
I did like an idiot...  
  
Behind close doors she pinned me to the ground  
Luckily my parents had been training me  
I was able to knock her off of me  
  
But she was part saiyan  
So she had the upperhand  
I remember being knocked out  
  
I awoke sometime later  
She was on top of me sleeping...  
I didn't understand what had happened  
  
But then I noticed she was naked  
So was I...  
Shimatta! How could I've let that happen?  
  
I got out of there as fast as I could  
She called me the next day   
Telling me she had a video to show me  
  
I didn't want to go  
But curiosity got the best of me   
So I relunctantly returned to the scene of the crime  
  
When I got there she showed me the tape   
It was of her raping me...  
I destroyed it with a energy blast my grandpa Krillin had showed me  
  
I felt so violated...  
She left me feeling insercure of my body  
I dress like a tomboy now...  
  
Pan is calling me for lunch  
So I have to go  
But I do want say this:  
  
Despite my horrible experience  
I will be the one who stops my family's dark history  
My experience will not affect me at all...  
And I will live happily ever after with my new boyfriend.  
  
  
THE END!  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
This is the end of my Stay Away poems. I hope you people liked them all (or even one is suffice  
to keep me happy). Please R&R! Thank you! ^__^  



	5. Chapter 5

Stay Away (Part 5)  
  
My mind screamed in rage  
I couldn't believe what I had just read  
I shouldn't have been snooping  
But I did and now I'm furious  
  
I glanced down at Jackie's journal  
Guilt was mixed with pain and anger  
It flowed through every inch of me  
As I thought of what I had just read  
  
My mind is filled with confused   
Repressed memories come back to me  
Those memories of what Trunks did to me all those years ago  
'Could it be true?'   
  
My mind wonders knowing no answer would come  
I run off to find my daughter  
I need to know the truth  
Only then will my mind feel at ease, or would it?  
  
I spy my daughter talking to Marron  
I pull her aside and hold up the journal  
My first words 'Sorry. But is it true?'  
I didn't mean to be so blunt but I wanted the truth  
  
She looks at me with her big brown eyes  
Even at 16, she could still be a child  
I can see the fear in her eyes  
She tries to play dumb   
  
'What?'  
'You know what!'  
My words are filled with anger  
She looks away  
  
I hear her lightly sobbing  
My mother's instinct makes me reach out and hold her close  
I hold her close as she admits what I didn't want to hear  
The truth...  
  
Marron looks at me worriedly  
'Pan, what's going on?'  
I know she is scared and worried  
I fake a smile   
  
'Nothing. Just stay here with Jackie.'  
My mind is filled with a blinding rage as I fly to Trunks' house  
I barely make it because I'm so blinded  
I almost fell out of the sky twice  
  
Angrily I knock on Trunks' door  
He opens with a shock look on his face  
Before he can say a word   
I'm on top of him, pounded his face with my fist  
  
He's too surprised to stop me  
Finally I feel someone pull me off  
Looking up I see Vegeta  
He looks at me with a burn in his eyes  
  
My eyes fill with tears as I stare into his face  
No words came from my mouth  
Fear and and anger leave me feeling trapped  
Trapped between someone who could destroy me physcally   
and someone who has destroyed me emotionally and mentally  
  
I mouth an apology to Vegeta  
As suddenly as I came, I leave  
Not wanting to feel anymore pain  
This wasn't fair   
But I knew it wouldn't be  
  
As Trunks had said to me all those years ago  
'Who would believe it?'  
I knew it was true  
But this wasn't the end  
  
It was the beginning...  
  
********************************************************************  
A/N: I wasn't planning on doing another 'Stay Away' poem, but I was nagged  
half to death to do another one. So here it is and let me what you think. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Stay Away: One Family (part 2)  
  
My mind is clouded with anger and pain  
I couldn't believe that Pan had found my journal  
I was hoping, no wanting that she never knew  
Because I knew she would be hurt  
  
She left four hours ago  
I'm pretty sure she went to Trunks' house  
I couldn't even begin to imagine what has happened  
I feel scared  
  
Marron doesn't know what's going on  
She asks me   
But I don't want to say  
I know she's scared too  
  
A few more hours pass  
Finally Pan came home  
She looked like hell  
As if she had been in a fight that she lost  
  
'Pan' is all that can be heard as we rush over to her  
She stumbled in and fell  
Marron barely caught her  
She puts her on the sofa to rest  
  
Pan stirs from her unconscience state  
I look at her with tears in my eyes as she begins to speak  
'I hate men' she mumbles  
Then she tells us what had happened  
  
She told us about how she had gone to Trunks' house  
And the events that followed   
After leaving Trunks' house, she went to a bar for a drink  
Upon her arrival three guys came up to her  
  
Tears flowed from my eyes as she went on  
They had had jumped her and tried to rape her  
But she faught back and killed one of the guys  
The other two became angry  
  
I listen tearfully as she went on  
She was tired and depressed from everything that had happened  
The guys jumped at her again  
This time she lost  
  
Pan mumbled something else  
But it was incoherent and she passed out again  
Marron could only stare at her  
And I could only cry  
  
If she hadn't found my journal this would never had happened  
She wouldn't have had to go through more pain  
Marron didn't have to see her like this  
And I didn't want to feel anymore fear.  
  
*******************************************************************  
A/N: I will continue this if I get at least one review. That's all I want! One   
review for this (but I'll be happier with more). Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Stay Away: One Family (part 3)  
  
I don't understand what's going on  
Jackie refuses to tell me  
And Pan is out cold  
The house is too quiet  
  
I ask Jackie for the hundredth time what's going on  
But she just looks at Pan  
Tears keep rolling down her cheeks  
I sigh in frustration  
  
The mother in me wants to hug my daughter  
But something else in me wants me to slap her and demand an answer  
Which is exactly what I did  
I didn't mean too  
  
She looked away  
I wanted to fall apart  
But I stood my ground and demanded an answer  
She sighed and faced me  
  
'Mom,' she says  
My heart races   
Half wanting to know, half not wanting to know  
She gives me a quick summary of what had happened to her  
  
I took a seat  
My legs unable to support me  
'She was raped!' was what ran through my mind  
Will the abuse never end?  
  
I still remember all those years ago when Pan had come to me  
Crying about what Trunks had done to her  
I remember taking her in my arms  
Her head on my chest  
  
The way we had spent the whole night discussing the whole thing  
Next day we both had an equal hate for Trunks...  
At that moment Pan stirred on the couch  
She managed to sit up  
  
'Pan!' me and Jackie shouted  
She looked at us   
Tears in her eyes, she smiled  
'What happens now?' I asked  
  
Silence filled the air  
Cold and unforgiving silence  
We looked at each other and sighed  
We didn't know  
  
*****************************************************************  
A/N: I don't know how the hell I've managed to write so many of these. But  
I guess it's good practice for my writing skills. The big question: Will there be  
another part? The answer: I dunno. Maybe.   
  
If I could at least get 2 reviews, I'll consider another part. Until then, bye! 


End file.
